


Butterfly

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos personas solas en una posada. Aunque ambos no lo saben, son lo más importante para el otro. Quizás, los fuegos artificiales puedan ser capaz de encender este amor.<br/>Nota: Está argentinizado :P por lo tanto, si hay algo que no se entiende, háganmelo saber ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

_Vos fuiste el único que le gustó el detalle de la mariposa cuando fuimos a filmar el PV de Going. El resto de los chicos no dejaron de burlarse hasta que terminó la filmación._

-   _¿Por qué no lo hacés más ostentoso para No more pain? – dijiste -. Que parezca que tenés una joya en vez de que sea algo tan plano._

_No te das una idea del tiempo que me llevó pensar en algo para darle forma a aquello que tanto te gustaba. Las risas de los demás no eran nada comparada a tu sonrisa…_

 

_El llegar tan alegre y verte allí, siempre me hacía verme como idiota. Cada cosa que hacía era para llamar tu atención, pero siempre te refugiabas en Jin. Él era como tu confidente. A decir verdad, siempre estuve celoso de no poder estar a tu lado más allá de las cosas que filmábamos como KAT-TUN, quería compartir más cosas con vos, pero, por algún motivo, había una barrera entre nosotros, una barrera que no estabas dispuesto a romper por nada…_

 

Pasaron dos meses desde que terminó el recital que KAT-TUN hizo durante 2010. Kazuya había desaparecido casi en forma misteriosa después de que se corriera el rumor de que había discutido con Johnny.

Por esa razón, el grupo al que pertenecía empezaba a tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones…

Tatsuya estaba en su casa, sentado en un sillón color ocre. El living-comedor estaba decorado en colores blancos, cremas y ocres. Las finas cortinas blancas delante de la ventana ondeaban ante la casi imperceptible brisa veraniega. Frente suyo un vaso casi vacío de agua descansaba en medio del vidrio de la mesa ratona, mientras tenía el tubo telefónico en la mano, sobre su oído.

\- “ _Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?_ ” – Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado.

\- No sé – Respondió Tatsuya -. No encuentro oportunidad para estar a solas con él, es como si me evitara.

\- “ _Bueno… Para empezar, nunca fuiste muy apegado a él…_ ”

\- Sí… Es verdad – Admitió el rubio, en un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada a las cortinas, ahora inmóviles -…

\- “ _¿Por qué no lo llevás a las aguas termales?_ ”

\- ¿Eh? – Estaba distraído, por lo que inconscientemente volvió unos segundos atrás, hasta caer en lo que le habían preguntado -. No estaría mal…

\- “ _Abrieron una nueva posada en la zona campestre… Lo más seguro es que no haya mucha gente…_ ”

\- Tenés muy buenos informantes – Tosió, a posteriori, haciendo que el sujeto al otro lado, riera suavemente -…

\- “ _Tatsuya…, que no te pase lo que a mí…_ ” – Todavía podía oír aquellos gritos desgarradores como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Koki, Junnosuke, Yuichi y él los escuchaban desde el camarín, impotentes. Koki, que había querido intervenir, recibió un duro golpe por parte de uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de salida -. “ _Y ni se te ocurra decir que…_ ”

\- Sí, sí, sí, que estás con Kame.

\- “ _Eso_ ” – Dijo, sonriendo -. “ _Y menos a Taguchi, que puede llegar a publicarlo en Twitter…_ ”

\- Sí, sí, ya entendí, ya entendí. ¿Terminaste?

\- “ _Yeah…_ ”

\- Bueno, voy a llamar a Taguchi.

\- “ _Suerte con eso._ ”

\- Gracias. Suerte… Ustedes también…

Se oyó que al otro lado del tubo telefónico sonreían.

\- “ _Muchas gracias._ ”

Tatsuya cortó la llamada. Tomó aire y marcó un número telefónico. Posó el tubo del teléfono sobre su oreja y esperó. La música en espera sonó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, hasta que atendieron. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

\- “ _¡¡¡HOLA!!!! ¡¡SOY TAGUCHI!! En este momento no estoy en casa…_ ”

\- Ahh… Es el contestador…

\- “ _…Tu mensaje después del tono. ¡Gracias!_ ”

\- Ah… Hola… Taguchi… Habla Ueda… Eh… Quería preguntarte si… Hay una nueva posada con aguas termales no muy lejos de aquí y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir… conmigo…Ehm… Bueno… Espero tu llamado…

 

En casa de Junnosuke, se escucharon desesperados ruidos de llaves, aperturas de puertas y lanzamientos de bolsas de supermercado para dar con la llamada telefónica, pero cuando se acercó el teléfono, Tatsuya ya había cortado.

\- Aguas termales, ¿eh? – Dijo el dueño de casa, agitado por la corrida que había hecho desde la puerta de entrada hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el teléfono.

 

El día era extremadamente caluroso, por lo que optó por vestirse lo más ligero de ropa posible. Llevaba una musculosa blanca, una bermuda de jean y una camisa manga larga, cuadrillé, pero remangada hasta la altura de los codos. Ató su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo y tenía unos enormes anteojos de sol. Lo único que pudo conseguir como medio de transporte fue un jeep que tuvo que alquilar. No era un modelo nuevo, pero estaba en buenas condiciones. Al menos no le tocó el color amarillo que vio en el sitio de alquiler. Sonrió al recordar ese llamativo color.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde… - Tatsuya salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó su voz. Levantó la cabeza. Frente suyo estaba Junnosuke. Estaba vestido con una remera blanca y un pantalón de jean, desentonando con una gorra verde y unas alpargatas algo gastadas. En su mano derecha llevaba una valija y cargaba una mochila cruzada -. Tuve problemas con el tránsito.

\- No te preocupes. Llegué hace un rato – Señaló el jeep -. Esto es lo único que pude conseguir.

\- Ja, ja. No importa. Tampoco pretendía viajar en un avión privado – Bromeó el muchacho, pasando al lado suyo, ocasionando que la fragancia que llevaba fuera fácilmente interceptada por el olfato de Tatsuya, quien estuvo a punto de tropezarse con la puerta del jeep por quedarse atontado con el aroma. Junnosuke, quien ya estaba sentado en el lugar, lo miró sorprendido -. ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó, al borde de la risa.

\- Uhmm… Nada… - Respondió el aludido, cabizbajo, rojo de la vergüenza, mientras se subía al jeep y encendía el mismo.

 

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, los edificios de la brillante ciudad de Tokio eran dejados atrás. El paisaje se volvió verde y con un aroma exquisito, que te invitaba a quedarte allí, al menos descansando al lado de la ruta, por un buen rato. El mar hacía lo mismo, reflejando los incesantes rayos calientes del sol.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste el lugar? – Preguntó Junnosuke.

\- Me lo recomendaron – Contestó Tatsuya, seco. Su emisor se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, apoyó su mano sobre la ventanilla baja del vehículo y, allí, su cabeza.

\- No tienes ninguna mariposa… - Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? – Realmente no lo había oído. En ese mismo momento, una camioneta había pasado a su lado y había acallado las palabras del muchacho.

\- No, nada importante – Rio el aludido. Tatsuya se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada.

 

Pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la posada. La misma se encontraba a muy pocos metros de la costa y, frente a ella se extendía una feria, a lo largo y a lo ancho del lugar.

\- Perdón – Se disculpó Tatsuya -. No pensé que habría tanta gente.

\- ¿Hay alguna fiesta de algo? – Preguntó Junnosuke, a poco de chocarse sin querer con un niño que corría casualmente por ahí.

\- Inauguraron hace poco.

\- Ah… Ya veo. No importa mientras que pueda est… podamos… estar tranquilos – Dijo, sonriendo algo nervioso.

Tatsuya esbozó una sonrisa y aparcó el vehículo luego de ser guiado por una muchacha en _kimono_.

\- Síganme, por favor – Dijo la muchacha, ante lo cual ambos la siguieron. La distancia desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada de la posada no era demasiado larga. Subieron unos pocos escalones de madera y entraron al lugar.

A los pocos metros de la entrada, una pequeña recepción era atendida por otra persona, una mujer más grande que la anterior, quien les dedicó una reverencia a los recién llegados y se fue.

\- ¿A nombre de quién están hecha las reservas? – Preguntó la mujer, abriendo un enorme libro frente a ella.

\- Ueda Tatsuya – Respondió con voz grave el rubio.

\- Ahhh… - La mujer miró al muchacho -. Venís de parte de Akanishi-san, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – Respondió el aludido.

 

“ _Y ahí vamos de nuevo… Jin… Jin… Jin… Lo único que sabía decir era Jin… Seguro que él estaba por venir en algún momento, sino, ¿para qué reservar de parte suya? Sabía que cometí un terrible error en venir…_

_Hablé con Kame, cuando él se decidió a llamar, claro. Desde hace semanas que desapareció y la Johnnys está hecha un desastre. Todo el mundo intenta encontrarlo, pero tampoco pueden hacer pública su… ¿desaparición? Por lo que KAT-TUN tiene unas merecidas vacaciones, quien sabe hasta cuando._

_Por eso, lo más seguro es que llamen a su «caballito de batalla» en caso de problemas… A Jin…_

_Ahí vamos de nuevo, mis celos aparecen de nuevo…_ ”

 

\- Su habitación es la primera del segundo piso a su derecha.

\- Muchas gracias – Agradeció Tatsuya. Junnosuke le dedicó una reverencia y ambos subieron las escaleras que estaban al lado de la recepción.

Abrieron las delicadas puertas y entraron. Tatsuya se acercó a la ventana, seguido no mucho tiempo después por su compañero de cuarto. La noche estaba cerca y el atardecer teñía de un color cálido el mar. En tierra, las luces estaban siendo encendidas en los puestos de la feria.

\- Qué lindo… - Dijo Tatsuya, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, y estos, sobre el barandal del balcón.

\- Sí… - Junnosuke se lo quedó mirando. A medida que el sol bajaba, los iluminados ojos de Tatsuya se tornaban en los ojos de una presa indefensa que él estaba dispuesto a devorar. Desvió su vista para no cometer una locura. Tatsuya le habló, pero debido a sus pensamientos, no lo escuchó.

\- Ey, ¿me estás escuchando? – Preguntó Tatsuya.

\- ¿Qué? Ah… No… Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

El aludido sonrió de esa forma tan suya.

\- ¿Dónde tenés la cabeza? Espero que no muy lejos de acá. Preguntaba si quería que fuéramos a la feria un rato.

\- Por mí está bien.

\- Bueno, vamos entonces.

 

“ _Le agradezco a Jin que me haya convencido de traerte acá. Con este clima de fiesta, espero encontrar la oportunidad de confesarte lo que siento por vos…, Junno…_ ”

 

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, salieron de la posada y se adentraron en la innumerable cantidad de personas que atestaban los puestos frente al lugar. Inconscientemente, Tatsuya había tomado a Junnosuke del brazo y así estaban caminando, hasta que al darse cuenta de ello, lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Junnosuke.

\- Nada – Respondió Tatsuya, muy a su pesar, volviéndose para mirarlo y sonreírle. Acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia un puesto que fue de su interés.

Junnosuke sonrió y se acercó a un puesto que se encontraba casi vacío. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos cuando encontró un objeto por lo cual podría decirse que casi estaría dispuesto a matar por él.

\- Quiero esto – Le dijo al vendedor, tomando un colgante entre sus manos.

 

Tiempo más tarde, se encontraron y volvieron caminando a la posada. Tatsuya se duchó y le dijo a la recepcionista que luego de la ducha, ambos iban a descansar, puesto que tanto el viaje como el tumulto de gente, los había dejado exhaustos. La mujer se encargó de que nadie los molestara hasta el día siguiente.

Junnosuke estaba sentado en medio de la habitación. Ambos futones estaban ya armados y dispuestos uno al lado del otro, sobre el suelo. Él estaba sentado en medio de ambos, observando lo que había comprado.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, ocasionó que, sin darse cuenta, escondiera el objeto en el futon correspondiente a su compañero de cuarto.

\- ¡Qué buen baño! – Dijo el recién llegado, haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello. Vestía una yukata color añil, contrastando con la de color blanca que llevaba Junnosuke. Se sentó en el futon que más cerca tenía, dándole la espalda. Debajo de la almohada estaba lo que el morocho había comprado -. ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

\- No, vos vas a dormir acá – Respondió el aludido, seriamente.

\- No, no, vos vas a dormir ahí – Dijo Tatsuya, creyendo que estaba bromeando, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Yo también – Tatsuya se tiró de espalda en el futon, mirando a Junnosuke. La yukata semi-abierta dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

Sin saber la razón, Junno posó sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Tatsuya, se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

 

“ _¿¿¿Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh??? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿El mundo se volvió loco? ¿Estoy soñando? Si es así, ¡avisen que no pienso despertar nunca! Por fin… Al fin… Mi sueño está hecho._ ”

 

Sus labios eran uno. Sus sentimientos eran uno. Ellos deseaban del mismo modo ser uno.

Se separaban momentáneamente para tomar aire, pero no podían dejar de besarse. Tatsuya llevó ambas manos sobre la nuca de Junnosuke, atrayéndolo más hacia él, haciendo que aquellos besos sean de los más profundos. Sus lenguas se buscaban salvajemente, peleando del mismo modo. Unos cuantos gemidos eran lanzados al aire como una melodía exquisita para los oídos de ambos. Junnosuke bajó sus manos para abrir completamente la _yukata_ de Tatsuya.

\- N… No… Taguchi… - Pudo susurrar entre suspiros el rubio, mientras una de sus manos bajaba para detener a su compañero.

\- Shhhh… - Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios -. Relajate…

Tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, Tatsuya asintió, con las mejillas rojas por la excitación.

Junnosuke coló su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de su acompañante y empezó a acariciar su miembro.

A los pocos segundos, Tatsuya empezó a lanzar suaves gemidos ante las caricias recibidas.

\- Taguchi… - Susurró.

\- Junno… Decime Junno – Dijo, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

\- Jun… no… Ahhh… ¡Ahh…!

Junno se percató de que no sólo él estaba eréctil, por lo que empezó a manejar con más fuerza el miembro de Tatsuya, despojándose el rubio de la molesta prenda.

Lentamente, se levantó y se sentó frente a él. Junnosuke le propinaba suaves besos sobre su cuello, sobre su hombro, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo de a ratos.

Los gemidos de Tatsuya eran silenciosos para la gente que estaba fuera de la posada, ante los gritos de la gente y el ruido de los fuegos de artificio que, ocasionalmente, iluminaban el cielo.

Junnosuke liberó a Tatsuya de tan dulce tortura, lo abrazó de la cintura y besó su nuca. Su cuerpo estaba transpirado a causa de la excitación que seguía vigente. Con sus labios trazó un camino a lo largo de su espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta, Tatsuya estaba acostado boca abajo sobre el _futon_ , tomando aire a grandes bocanadas.

\- Junno… - La mirada del rubio era la de un indefenso animal que deseaba ser devorado por un animal.

El aludido levantó las caderas del rubio y rozó su parte más sensible, ocasionando que volviera a gemir. Este acto lo hizo sonreír, pero no lo repitió, ya que no quería que se terminara enojando.

Acariciando su espalda, besándolo, lo penetró con suavidad. Tatsuya mordía el _futon_ , rompiendo las sábanas con sus manos.

\- Perdón… Perdoname… - Dulces palabras eran pronunciadas por Junnosuke, ya que no sabía otra cosa que hacer para calmar aunque sea un poco su dolor.

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente adentro, empezó a embestir reiteradas veces hasta escuchar que los gemidos de dolor de Tatsuya se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos de placer. Las embestidas fueron volviéndose más fuertes y los gemidos de ambos eran desgarradores.

\- Ah… ¡Ahhhhhhhh~~! Ju…Junno… No aguanto más… Ah… - Tatsuya sentía cómo su miembro estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Un poco… ahhh… más… Tatsuya… - Le pidió el aludido, embistiéndolo más fuerte.

El cuerpo del rubio se erizó y culminó sobre el futon, al mismo tiempo que Junno lo hacía en su interior, ocasionando que el último gemido resonara en todo el segundo piso.

Junno espero a que Tatsuya se acostara, lo cual le llevó su tiempo, puesto que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- No te acuestes… - Susurró.

\- ¿¿Qué?? – Exclamó el rubio -. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza si pensás si - - !

Las quejas fueron acalladas por un pertinente beso.

\- Dejá de quejarte, sentate y callate – Susurró Junno, aún más cansado que él.

Como pudo, Tatsuya se sentó en el futon. Se estremeció cuando sintió que algo frío le rodeaba el cuello, pero se alivió cuando sintió los brazos de Junnosuke rodeándolo con una sábana -. ¿Te gusta?

Tatsuya acercó su mano al cuello y se percató de que había algo. Bajó la cabeza: era un collar con un dije de una pequeña mariposa.

\- Siempre fuiste como una mariposa para mí – Dijo Junnosuke. El rubio lo miró -. Siempre te escabulliste de mí.

\- Perdón… si así lo hice… Yo no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…Jin me dijo que no hiciéramos lo mismo que él y Kame…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh… - Tatsuya cerró sus ojos pesadamente, había roto si promesa con Jin -. Así que vos sabés adónde está Kame…

\- Junno, ¡por favor no le digas nada a…! – Tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

       ¿Eh? Junno… ¿Por?

Sin darle tiempo a quejas, Junnosuke estaba nuevamente sobre Tatsuya, besándole todo el cuerpo.

\- N… ¡¡No!! ¡Junno! ¡¡¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

 

“- _Siempre fuiste como una mariposa para mí. Te escabullías de mí._

_\- Eso fue porque nunca pude ser sincero y decirte que te amaba. No me importaban las opiniones de los demás, sino las acciones de los demás. Si fueron capaces de separar a Jin y Kame, con nosotros hubieran hecho lo mismo, estoy seguro._

_\-  Por eso, vamos a tener que callar lo que nos pasa, para evitar que nos separen._

_\- Aunque no pueda decírtelo, te amo…_

_\- Aunque frente a los ojos de los otros, solo seamos amigos…, Tatsuya…, te amo… My amazing butterfly…_ ”.

 

_ Vos fuiste el único que le gustó el detalle de la mariposa cuando fuimos a filmar el PV de Going. El resto de los chicos no dejaron de burlarse hasta que terminó la filmación. _

  
- _ ¿Por qué no lo hacés más ostentoso para No more pain? – dijiste -. Que parezca que tenés una joya en vez de que sea algo tan plano. _  


_ No te das una idea del tiempo que me llevó pensar en algo para darle forma a aquello que tanto te gustaba. Las risas de los demás no eran nada comparada a tu sonrisa… _

 

_ El llegar tan alegre y verte allí, siempre me hacía verme como idiota. Cada cosa que hacía era para llamar tu atención, pero siempre te refugiabas en Jin. Él era como tu confidente. A decir verdad, siempre estuve celoso de no poder estar a tu lado más allá de las cosas que filmábamos como KAT-TUN, quería compartir más cosas con vos, pero, por algún motivo, había una barrera entre nosotros, una barrera que no estabas dispuesto a romper por nada… _

 

Pasaron dos meses desde que terminó el recital que KAT-TUN hizo durante 2010. Kazuya había desaparecido casi en forma misteriosa después de que se corriera el rumor de que había discutido con Johnny.

Por esa razón, el grupo al que pertenecía empezaba a tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones…

Tatsuya estaba en su casa, sentado en un sillón color ocre. El living-comedor estaba decorado en colores blancos, cremas y ocres. Las finas cortinas blancas delante de la ventana ondeaban ante la casi imperceptible brisa veraniega. Frente suyo un vaso casi vacío de agua descansaba en medio del vidrio de la mesa ratona, mientras tenía el tubo telefónico en la mano, sobre su oído.

\- “ _Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?_ ” – Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado.

\- No sé – Respondió Tatsuya -. No encuentro oportunidad para estar a solas con él, es como si me evitara.

\- “ _Bueno… Para empezar, nunca fuiste muy apegado a él…_ ”

\- Sí… Es verdad – Admitió el rubio, en un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada a las cortinas, ahora inmóviles -…

\- “ _¿Por qué no lo llevás a las aguas termales?_ ”

\- ¿Eh? – Estaba distraído, por lo que inconscientemente volvió unos segundos atrás, hasta caer en lo que le habían preguntado -. No estaría mal…

\- “ _Abrieron una nueva posada en la zona campestre… Lo más seguro es que no haya mucha gente…_ ”

\- Tenés muy buenos informantes – Tosió, a posteriori, haciendo que el sujeto al otro lado, riera suavemente -…

\- “ _Tatsuya…, que no te pase lo que a mí…_ ” – Todavía podía oír aquellos gritos desgarradores como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Koki, Junnosuke, Yuichi y él los escuchaban desde el camarín, impotentes. Koki, que había querido intervenir, recibió un duro golpe por parte de uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de salida -. “ _Y ni se te ocurra decir que…_ ”

\- Sí, sí, sí, que estás con Kame.

\- “ _Eso_ ” – Dijo, sonriendo -. “ _Y menos a Taguchi, que puede llegar a publicarlo en Twitter…_ ”

\- Sí, sí, ya entendí, ya entendí. ¿Terminaste?

\- “ _Yeah…_ ”

\- Bueno, voy a llamar a Taguchi.

\- “ _Suerte con eso._ ”

\- Gracias. Suerte… Ustedes también…

Se oyó que al otro lado del tubo telefónico sonreían.

\- “ _Muchas gracias._ ”

Tatsuya cortó la llamada. Tomó aire y marcó un número telefónico. Posó el tubo del teléfono sobre su oreja y esperó. La música en espera sonó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, hasta que atendieron. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

\- “ _¡¡¡HOLA!!!! ¡¡SOY TAGUCHI!! En este momento no estoy en casa…_ ”

\- Ahh… Es el contestador…

\- “ _…Tu mensaje después del tono. ¡Gracias!_ ”

  
\- Ah… Hola… Taguchi… Habla Ueda… Eh… Quería preguntarte si… Hay una nueva posada con aguas termales no muy lejos de aquí y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir… conmigo… Ehm… Bueno… Espero tu llamado…  


 

En casa de Junnosuke, se escucharon desesperados ruidos de llaves, aperturas de puertas y lanzamientos de bolsas de supermercado para dar con la llamada telefónica, pero cuando se acercó el teléfono, Tatsuya ya había cortado.

\- Aguas termales, ¿eh? – Dijo el dueño de casa, agitado por la corrida que había hecho desde la puerta de entrada hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el teléfono.

 

El día era extremadamente caluroso, por lo que optó por vestirse lo más ligero de ropa posible. Llevaba una musculosa blanca, una bermuda de jean y una camisa manga larga, cuadrillé, pero remangada hasta la altura de los codos. Ató su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo y tenía unos enormes anteojos de sol. Lo único que pudo conseguir como medio de transporte fue un jeep que tuvo que alquilar. No era un modelo nuevo, pero estaba en buenas condiciones. Al menos no le tocó el color amarillo que vio en el sitio de alquiler. Sonrió al recordar ese llamativo color.

\- Perdón por llegar tarde… - Tatsuya salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó su voz. Levantó la cabeza. Frente suyo estaba Junnosuke. Estaba vestido con una remera blanca y un pantalón de jean, desentonando con una gorra verde y unas alpargatas algo gastadas. En su mano derecha llevaba una valija y cargaba una mochila cruzada -. Tuve problemas con el tránsito.

\- No te preocupes. Llegué hace un rato – Señaló el jeep -. Esto es lo único que pude conseguir.

\- Ja, ja. No importa. Tampoco pretendía viajar en un avión privado – Bromeó el muchacho, pasando al lado suyo, ocasionando que la fragancia que llevaba fuera fácilmente interceptada por el olfato de Tatsuya, quien estuvo a punto de tropezarse con la puerta del jeep por quedarse atontado con el aroma. Junnosuke, quien ya estaba sentado en el lugar, lo miró sorprendido -. ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó, al borde de la risa.

\- Uhmm… Nada… - Respondió el aludido, cabizbajo, rojo de la vergüenza, mientras se subía al jeep y encendía el mismo.

 

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, los edificios de la brillante ciudad de Tokio eran dejados atrás. El paisaje se volvió verde y con un aroma exquisito, que te invitaba a quedarte allí, al menos descansando al lado de la ruta, por un buen rato. El mar hacía lo mismo, reflejando los incesantes rayos calientes del sol.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste el lugar? – Preguntó Junnosuke.

\- Me lo recomendaron – Contestó Tatsuya, seco. Su emisor se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, apoyó su mano sobre la ventanilla baja del vehículo y, allí, su cabeza.

\- No tienes ninguna mariposa… - Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? – Realmente no lo había oído. En ese mismo momento, una camioneta había pasado a su lado y había acallado las palabras del muchacho.

\- No, nada importante – Rio el aludido. Tatsuya se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada.

 

Pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la posada. La misma se encontraba a muy pocos metros de la costa y, frente a ella se extendía una feria, a lo largo y a lo ancho del lugar.

\- Perdón – Se disculpó Tatsuya -. No pensé que habría tanta gente. 

\- ¿Hay alguna fiesta de algo? – Preguntó Junnosuke, a poco de chocarse sin querer con un niño que corría casualmente por ahí.

\- Inauguraron hace poco.

\- Ah… Ya veo. No importa mientras que pueda est… podamos… estar tranquilos – Dijo, sonriendo algo nervioso.

Tatsuya esbozó una sonrisa y aparcó el vehículo luego de ser guiado por una muchacha en _kimono_.

\- Síganme, por favor – Dijo la muchacha, ante lo cual ambos la siguieron. La distancia desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada de la posada no era demasiado larga. Subieron unos pocos escalones de madera y entraron al lugar.

A los pocos metros de la entrada, una pequeña recepción era atendida por otra persona, una mujer más grande que la anterior, quien les dedicó una reverencia a los recién llegados y se fue. 

\- ¿A nombre de quién están hecha las reservas? – Preguntó la mujer, abriendo un enorme libro frente a ella.

\- Ueda Tatsuya – Respondió con voz grave el rubio.

\- Ahhh… - La mujer miró al muchacho -. Venís de parte de Akanishi-san, ¿verdad?

\- Sí – Respondió el aludido.

 

“ _Y ahí vamos de nuevo… Jin… Jin… Jin… Lo único que sabía decir era Jin… Seguro que él estaba por venir en algún momento, sino, ¿para qué reservar de parte suya? Sabía que cometí un terrible error en venir…_

_ Hablé con Kame, cuando él se decidió a llamar, claro. Desde hace semanas que desapareció y la Johnnys está hecha un desastre. Todo el mundo intenta encontrarlo, pero tampoco pueden hacer pública su… ¿desaparición? Por lo que KAT-TUN tiene unas merecidas vacaciones, quien sabe hasta cuando. _

_ Por eso, lo más seguro es que llamen a su «caballito de batalla» en caso de problemas… A Jin… _

  
_ Ahí vamos de nuevo, mis celos aparecen de nuevo… _ ”  


 

\- Su habitación es la primera del segundo piso a su derecha.

\- Muchas gracias – Agradeció Tatsuya. Junnosuke le dedicó una reverencia y ambos subieron las escaleras que estaban al lado de la recepción.

Abrieron las delicadas puertas y entraron. Tatsuya se acercó a la ventana, seguido no mucho tiempo después por su compañero de cuarto. La noche estaba cerca y el atardecer teñía de un color cálido el mar. En tierra, las luces estaban siendo encendidas en los puestos de la feria.

\- Qué lindo… - Dijo Tatsuya, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, y estos, sobre el barandal del balcón.

\- Sí… - Junnosuke se lo quedó mirando. A medida que el sol bajaba, los iluminados ojos de Tatsuya se tornaban en los ojos de una presa indefensa que él estaba dispuesto a devorar. Desvió su vista para no cometer una locura. Tatsuya le habló, pero debido a sus pensamientos, no lo escuchó.

\- Ey, ¿me estás escuchando? – Preguntó Tatsuya.

\- ¿Qué? Ah… No… Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

El aludido sonrió de esa forma tan suya. 

\- ¿Dónde tenés la cabeza? Espero que no muy lejos de acá. Preguntaba si quería que fuéramos a la feria un rato.

\- Por mí está bien.

\- Bueno, vamos entonces.

 

“ _Le agradezco a Jin que me haya convencido de traerte acá. Con este clima de fiesta, espero encontrar la oportunidad de confesarte lo que siento por vos…, Junno…_ ”

 

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, salieron de la posada y se adentraron en la innumerable cantidad de personas que atestaban los puestos frente al lugar. Inconscientemente, Tatsuya había tomado a Junnosuke del brazo y así estaban caminando, hasta que al darse cuenta de ello, lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Junnosuke.

\- Nada – Respondió Tatsuya, muy a su pesar, volviéndose para mirarlo y sonreírle. Acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia un puesto que fue de su interés.

Junnosuke sonrió y se acercó a un puesto que se encontraba casi vacío. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos cuando encontró un objeto por lo cual podría decirse que casi estaría dispuesto a matar por él.

\- Quiero esto – Le dijo al vendedor, tomando un colgante entre sus manos.

 

Tiempo más tarde, se encontraron y volvieron caminando a la posada. Tatsuya se duchó y le dijo a la recepcionista que luego de la ducha, ambos iban a descansar, puesto que tanto el viaje como el tumulto de gente, los había dejado exhaustos. La mujer se encargó de que nadie los molestara hasta el día siguiente.

Junnosuke estaba sentado en medio de la habitación. Ambos futones estaban ya armados y dispuestos uno al lado del otro, sobre el suelo. Él estaba sentado en medio de ambos, observando lo que había comprado. 

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, ocasionó que, sin darse cuenta, escondiera el objeto en el futon correspondiente a su compañero de cuarto.

\- ¡Qué buen baño! – Dijo el recién llegado, haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello. Vestía una yukata color añil, contrastando con la de color blanca que llevaba Junnosuke. Se sentó en el futon que más cerca tenía, dándole la espalda. Debajo de la almohada estaba lo que el morocho había comprado -. ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

\- No, vos vas a dormir acá – Respondió el aludido, seriamente.

\- No, no, vos vas a dormir ahí – Dijo Tatsuya, creyendo que estaba bromeando, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Yo también – Tatsuya se tiró de espalda en el futon, mirando a Junnosuke. La yukata semi-abierta dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

Sin saber la razón, Junno posó sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Tatsuya, se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

 

“ _¿¿¿Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh??? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿El mundo se volvió loco? ¿Estoy soñando? Si es así, ¡avisen que no pienso despertar nunca! Por fin… Al fin… Mi sueño está hecho._ ”

 

Sus labios eran uno. Sus sentimientos eran uno. Ellos deseaban del mismo modo ser uno.

Se separaban momentáneamente para tomar aire, pero no podían dejar de besarse. Tatsuya llevó ambas manos sobre la nuca de Junnosuke, atrayéndolo más hacia él, haciendo que aquellos besos sean de los más profundos. Sus lenguas se buscaban salvajemente, peleando del mismo modo. Unos cuantos gemidos eran lanzados al aire como una melodía exquisita para los oídos de ambos. Junnosuke bajó sus manos para abrir completamente la _yukata_ de Tatsuya.

\- N… No… Taguchi… - Pudo susurrar entre suspiros el rubio, mientras una de sus manos bajaba para detener a su compañero.

\- Shhhh… - Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios -. Relajate…

Tomando aire a grandes bocanadas, Tatsuya asintió, con las mejillas rojas por la excitación.

Junnosuke coló su mano por dentro de la ropa interior de su acompañante y empezó a acariciar su miembro.

A los pocos segundos, Tatsuya empezó a lanzar suaves gemidos ante las caricias recibidas. 

\- Taguchi… - Susurró.

\- Junno… Decime Junno – Dijo, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

\- Jun… no… Ahhh… ¡Ahh…!

Junno se percató de que no sólo él estaba eréctil, por lo que empezó a manejar con más fuerza el miembro de Tatsuya, despojándose el rubio de la molesta prenda.

Lentamente, se levantó y se sentó frente a él. Junnosuke le propinaba suaves besos sobre su cuello, sobre su hombro, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo de a ratos.

Los gemidos de Tatsuya eran silenciosos para la gente que estaba fuera de la posada, ante los gritos de la gente y el ruido de los fuegos de artificio que, ocasionalmente, iluminaban el cielo.

Junnosuke liberó a Tatsuya de tan dulce tortura, lo abrazó de la cintura y besó su nuca. Su cuerpo estaba transpirado a causa de la excitación que seguía vigente. Con sus labios trazó un camino a lo largo de su espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta, Tatsuya estaba acostado boca abajo sobre el _futon_ , tomando aire a grandes bocanadas.

\- Junno… - La mirada del rubio era la de un indefenso animal que deseaba ser devorado por un animal. 

El aludido levantó las caderas del rubio y rozó su parte más sensible, ocasionando que volviera a gemir. Este acto lo hizo sonreír, pero no lo repitió, ya que no quería que se terminara enojando.

Acariciando su espalda, besándolo, lo penetró con suavidad. Tatsuya mordía el _futon_ , rompiendo las sábanas con sus manos.

\- Perdón… Perdoname… - Dulces palabras eran pronunciadas por Junnosuke, ya que no sabía otra cosa que hacer para calmar aunque sea un poco su dolor.

Cuando sintió que estaba completamente adentro, empezó a embestir reiteradas veces hasta escuchar que los gemidos de dolor de Tatsuya se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos de placer. Las embestidas fueron volviéndose más fuertes y los gemidos de ambos eran desgarradores. 

\- Ah… ¡Ahhhhhhhh~~! Ju…Junno… No aguanto más… Ah… - Tatsuya sentía cómo su miembro estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Un poco… ahhh… más… Tatsuya… - Le pidió el aludido, embistiéndolo más fuerte.

El cuerpo del rubio se erizó y culminó sobre el futon, al mismo tiempo que Junno lo hacía en su interior, ocasionando que el último gemido resonara en todo el segundo piso.

Junno espero a que Tatsuya se acostara, lo cual le llevó su tiempo, puesto que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

\- No te acuestes… - Susurró.

\- ¿¿Qué?? – Exclamó el rubio -. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza si pensás si - - !

Las quejas fueron acalladas por un pertinente beso.

\- Dejá de quejarte, sentate y callate – Susurró Junno, aún más cansado que él.

Como pudo, Tatsuya se sentó en el futon. Se estremeció cuando sintió que algo frío le rodeaba el cuello, pero se alivió cuando sintió los brazos de Junnosuke rodeándolo con una sábana -. ¿Te gusta?

Tatsuya acercó su mano al cuello y se percató de que había algo. Bajó la cabeza: era un collar con un dije de una pequeña mariposa.

\- Siempre fuiste como una mariposa para mí – Dijo Junnosuke. El rubio lo miró -. Siempre te escabulliste de mí.

\- Perdón… si así lo hice… Yo no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…Jin me dijo que no hiciéramos lo mismo que él y Kame…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh… - Tatsuya cerró sus ojos pesadamente, había roto si promesa con Jin -. Así que vos sabés adónde está Kame…

\- Junno, ¡por favor no le digas nada a…! – Tapándole la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? 

  
¿Eh? Junno… ¿Por?  


Sin darle tiempo a quejas, Junnosuke estaba nuevamente sobre Tatsuya, besándole todo el cuerpo.

\- N… ¡¡No!! ¡Junno! ¡¡¡Bastaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

 

“- _Siempre fuiste como una mariposa para mí. Te escabullías de mí._

_ \- Eso fue porque nunca pude ser sincero y decirte que te amaba. No me importaban las opiniones de los demás, sino las acciones de los demás. Si fueron capaces de separar a Jin y Kame, con nosotros hubieran hecho lo mismo, estoy seguro. _

_ \-  Por eso, vamos a tener que callar lo que nos pasa, para evitar que nos separen. _

_ \- Aunque no pueda decírtelo, te amo… _

  
_ \- Aunque frente a los ojos de los otros, solo seamos amigos…, Tatsuya…, te amo… My amazing butterfly… _ ”.  



End file.
